Suudelman jälkeen
by emmamamma
Summary: Tapahtumat sijoittuvat kolmoskauden jakson The Santa in the Slush jälkeiseen aikaan
1. Chapter 1

Booth oli täysin ymmällään. Hän istui yön hiljaisuudessa omassa toimistossaan seuranaan vain viskipullo. Välillä hän nousi kävelemään edestakaisin huoneessaan ja mutisi yksinään.

Bones oli suudellut häntä ja vaikka tämä kuinka väitti suudelman olevan vain "veljellinen", niin kyllä hän tähän ikään mennessä on oppinut erottamaan Suudelman ja "suudelman". Se miten Bones häntä oli suudellut, oli kyllä ollut Suudelma.

"Ei veljeä suudellessa käytetä kieltä, ei ainakaan Bonesin tyyliin. Eikä veljeä suudella sillä tavalla että miehestä tuntuu siltä että hän sulaa hetkenä minä hyvänsä. Eikä niin että mies ei ikinä haluaisi enää irrottaa huuliaan naisesta."

Kaikki oli tuntunut niin aidolta ja oikealta. Aivan kuin he olisivat vain koko ajan tähdänneet siihen hetkeen. Aivan kuin niin olisi alun perinkin ollut tarkoitus.

Booth ei ollut koskaan suostunut myöntämään edes itselleen että hänellä on tunteita Brennania kohtaan. Nainen oli aina ollut piikki hänen lihassaan.

"Bones pitää itseään muita parempana, hän on omapäinen, raivostuttava, näsäviisas, rehellinen, hellyttävä, luotettava. Ei helvetti. Ei tämän näin pitänyt mennä."

Hänen oli pakko myöntää itselleen, että hän piti Brennanista, enemmänkin kuin vain piti. Tunne oli herännyt vähitellen, salakavalasti. Jossain vaiheessa hän oli ensin vain oppinut kunnioittamaan naista, seuraavaksi hän oli huomannut kaipaavansa tämän seuraa ja vähitellen hän ei enää kestänyt ajatustakaan siitä, että joutuisi olemaan ilman Brennania.

Hän muisteli kauhun hetkiään niissä tilanteissa kun oli jo luullut menettäneensä Brennanin lopullisesti.

Hän muisti miten oli pelännyt kun hänen kollegansa olikin osoittautunut petturiksi ja aikonut tappaa Brennanin. Hän muisti senkin, miten hän oli koko ajomatkan Hodginsin kyydissä pelännyt tulevansa liian myöhään. Ja ennen kaikkea, hän muisti oman helpotuksensa siitä että Brennan oli kunnossa.

Hän muisti myös sen miten onnellinen hän oli ollut kun Bones oli peruuttanut treffinsä ja jäänyt hänen kanssaan sairaalaan.

Vielä enemmän hän oli pelännyt silloin kun Haudankaivaja oli kaapannut Bonesin ja Hodginsin ja haudannut nämä jonnekin. Se kilpajuoksu aikaa vastaan oli lähes murtanut hänet. Muut olivat olleet jo valmiina luovuttamaan, koska aika loppui. Hän ei luovuttanut, hän ei voinut. Hänenkin elämältään olisi pudonnut pohja pois jos Brennan olisi kuollut.

Hän muisti miten hän kaivoi. Pehmeä hiekka tuntui valuvan samaa vauhtia takaisin kuoppaan. Hän muisti helpotuksensa saatuaan Brennanin kädestä kiinni. Hän muisti varovaisesti heränneen toivonsa naisen pelastumisesta. Ja hän muisti miten onnellinen oli ollut saatuaan Brennanin syliinsä maan alta.

Hän oli kestänyt Brennanin suhteen Michaeliin, Davidiin ja jopa veljensä murhaaja Williin. Sully olikin sitten ollut kovempi paikka, mutta silläkin kertaa hän oli väistynyt ja teeskennellyt välinpitämätöntä. Hän oli jopa ollut onnellinen Brennanin puolesta, olihan nainen ollut silloin ainakin vähän aikaa onnellinen.

Hän ei muistanut että olisi koskaan välittänyt kenestäkään ihmisestä, Parkeria lukuun ottamatta niin paljon.

"Ryhdistäydy mies, se nainen ei välitä sinusta pätkääkään. Hänhän väitti suudelleensakin aivan kuin veljeään. Et sinä tule koskaan kelpaamaan hänelle. Et ole yksinkertaisesti tarpeeksi fiksu."

Booth istui jälleen pöytänsä viereen ja hautasi päänsä käsiinsä. Miksei asiat voineet pysyä ennallaan, miksi Brennan oli suudellut häntä. Hän ymmärsi että kysymyksessä oli ehto sille että naisen perhe saisi yhteisen joulun vankilassa, mutta miksi hänet oli sekoitettu asiaan. Voisiko olla niin että Brennan välittäisi hänestä, eikä vain kollegana.

Hän muisteli heidän Vegasin matkaansa, sitä miten Brennan oli kihertänyt hänen kyljessään. Näyttelyä se tietenkin oli, mutta olisiko siinä ollut muutakin.

Hän muisti myös sen miten Brennan oli lyöttäytynyt yhteen isänsä kanssa saadakseen hänet pelastettua. Ja miten onnellinen nainen oli ollut, tai ainakin vaikuttanut onnelliselta, saatuaan Booth turvaan. Voiko se kaikki olla näyttelyä.

"Ei helvetissä voi. Bones on huonoin tuntemani näyttelijä. Se nainen ei osaa teeskennellä. Bonesilta puuttuu täysin teeskentelyyn tarvittavat geenit. Häntä rehellisempää ihmistä ei voi olla."

Booth nauroi ääneen. Nauru ei ollut onnellisen ihmisen naurua, vaan sellaista joka kumpuaa jostain syvältä, jostain mustasta syöveristä. Sellaista naurua josta kuulija ei voi olla varma, onko se naurua vai itkua.

"Onneksi Hodgins ja Zach eivät ole näkemässä."

Kumpikin oli kysynyt häneltä neuvoa naisasioissaan ja hän, kaikista ihmisistä juuri hän oli neuvonut. Miten tällainen ihminen ikinä voi neuvoa ketään. Hän on itse niin sekaisin, hänhän on kuin koulupoika joka itkee ensirakkauttaan.

"Ei helvetti, nyt on pakko ryhdistäytyä. Kokoa itsesi ja ole mies"

Nyt hän jo aivan varmasti näkee näkyjä. Pullo onkin melkein tyhjä. Hän näkee aivan selvästi että Brennan seisoo oven suussa ja hymyilee. Juuri sitä Brennanille tyypillistä hiukan toispuolista hymyä.

Booth ravistaa päätään ja hieroo silmiään. Ikinä ennen hän ei ole sentään nähnyt näkyjä. Hän katsoo uudelleen ovensuuhun. Brennan seisoo edelleen siellä.

"Booth, meidän täytyy puhua."


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan oli nauttinut seistessään ovensuussa katsomassa Boothin kamppailua itsensä kanssa. Monta kertaan hän oli jo aikonut paljastaa itsensä Boothille, mutta häntä oli kiehtonut vain katsoa miten mies kiemurteli ja puhui yksinään. Ja turhaan hän hurskasteli, olihan Booth kertakaikkinen ilo silmälle, pitkä, hoikka ja lihaksikas. Booth oli heittänyt takin ja kravatin tuolille ja avannut paitansa kaulusta juuri sen verran että Brennanille herahti vesi kielelle nähtyään vilauksen Boothin rintalihaksista. Angelan sanoin "Mies on makupala."

Brennan pakotti itsensä siirtämään katseensa pois Boothista. Tilanne ei selvästikään ollut miehelle helppo, tämä näytti olevan aivan sekaisin, selvästikään heidän suudelmansa ei ollut jättänyt Boothia kylmäksi. Hyvä ettei hän ole ainoa joka on tapahtuneesta sekaisin.

Brennan ennemminkin vaistosi kuin näki sen hetken kun Booth huomasi hänet. Hän huomasi ettei mies meinannut uskoa silmiään nähdessään hänet ovensuussa. Brennanin sydän hypähti kun hän huomasi poltteen Boothin silmissä. Hän yritti rauhoittaa itseään ja onnistuikin saamaan virallisella äänellä sanottua.

"Booth, meidän täytyy puhua."

Booth värähti kuultuaan Brennanin äänensävyn. Hän oli toivonut että nainen olisi tullut tänne koska hänkin kaipaisi jotain enemmän, eikä vaan luennoimaan. Booth päätti vastata samalla mitalla.

"Olen vapaalla, palaa toimistoaikaan."

Nyt oli Brennanin vuoro tuntea itsensä lyödyksi. Kuvitteliko Booth hänen tulleen tänne vain puhumaan työasioista, vai tarkoittiko mies heitollaan sitä ettei heidän välillään voi olla muuta kuin työasioita.

Booth huomasi Brennanin eksyneen ilmeen ja sai heti omantunnontuskia asiasta.

"Anteeksi, en vaan taida olla parasta mahdollista seuraa tänään. Walker on saanut minut pahalle päälle."

Nähtyään Brennanin kysyvän ilmeen, Booth nosti viskipulloaan selventääkseen asiaa. Miksi naisen täytyy aina hymyillä noin, hieman toispuolisesti, silmät sädehtien. Boothille tuli lähes vastustamaton halu suudella Brennania uudelleen. Nyt hänen on pidettävä varansa, muuten hän pelästyttää naisen lopullisesti.

Brennanin katse harhaili eikä hän osannut päättää miten saisi asiansa sanottua. Miksei Booth voinut olla oma ironinen itsensä, miksi mies oli nyt hänen seurassaan kuin haavoitettu eläin. Eihän mies pystynyt enää edes katsomaan häntä.

Booth yritti saada itseään koottua, hän oli kuvitellut saavansa miettiä asioita rauhassa yksinään. Olisihan hänen pitänyt tietää ettei Bones jätä ikinä mitään asiaa puolitiehen. Jos hän olisi ollut viisas, niin hän olisi jättänyt pullon avaamatta ja mennyt jo alkuillasta puhumaan Bonesin kanssa. Hän tiesi että tämä keskustelu on vielä edessä. Miksei nainen puhu mitään, tuijottaa vain häntä suurilla silmillään.

"Booth, toivottavasti en pilannut välejämme sillä suudelmalla. Olemmehan me vielä partnereita?"

"Partnereita, siinäkö kaikki?"

Booth ei pystynyt hillitsemään itseään vaan sanat karkasivat häneltä. Saman tien hän olisi ollut valmis puremaan kielensä poikki. Hänhän kerjää, mutta toisaalta, mitä väliä sillä enää on. Hän oli jo tehnyt itsestään pellen naisen edessä.

Brennan ei tiennyt enää yhtään mitään. Hän ei ollut tajunnut että suudelma oli vaikuttanut Boothiin niin järisyttävästi. Melkein minkä tahansa muun vastauksen hän olisi vielä ymmärtänyt ja osannut vastata siihen, mutta miehen epätoivoon hän ei ollut valmistautunut. Hän ei ole koskaan edes ajatellut että hänellä ja Boothilla olisi jotain muutakin kuin vain työsuhde, tai ainakaan hän ei ollut suostunut edes tunnustamaan sitä, ei ainakaan ennen suudelmaa.

"Booth, mitä sinä oikein minusta haluat?"

Boothin silmät katsoivat neulanterävinä Brennaniin ja hän vaistosi miehessä kasvavan kiukun. Booth ei puhunut mitään, ei sanaakaan, vaan käveli Brennanin luokse, otti naisen pään käsiensä väliin ja suuteli.

Suudelma tuntui Brennanista kestävän ikuisuuden, eikä siltikään tarpeeksi. Kuinka Booth voi tuntua niin hyvältä, vaikka hän edelleen vaistosi miehen kiukun. Tämän suu maistui viskiltä ja joltain muultakin, makealta. Brennan ei enää kestänyt vaan tarttui miehen paidan rinnukseen ja veti tätä vieläkin lähemmäksi. Suudelma vain syveni, kunnes yhtäkkiä Booth riuhtaisi itsensä irti ja käveli pöytänsä taakse jättäen Brennanin seisomaan ovensuuhun tärisevillä jaloillaan.

"Tätä minä haluan."

Brennan tunsi itsensä täysin voimattomaksi. Hänen jalkansakin tuntuivat hyytelöltä, vaikka hän tiesikin varmasti että jalat eivät voi mennä hyytelöksi, onhan niissä luut. Brennan naurahti huomaamattaan ääneen omaa ajatuksen juoksuaan. Miksei hän voi joskus edes päästää irti kaikesta rationaalisuudesta ja vain antaa mennä. Hän ei vain voi kieltää sitä että Boothin suudelma tuntui niin hyvältä, tämä toinen jopa vielä paremmalta kuin ensimmäinen.

Booth katsoi Brennania. Mies oli onnistunut saamaan kasvoilleen ilmeen, jota Brennan ei osannut lukea. Boothin kasvot olivat kuin kiveä, ei kuitenkaan elotonta kiveä, vaan kiveä, joka pystyy muuttamaan muotoaan halutessaan. Boothin suu oli suora, edes siitä Brennan ei pystynyt päättelemään mitään ja silmät, niissä ei ollut tietoakaan Boothin ilkikurisuudesta, joka aina ennen on ollut jotenkin Boothin silmissä läsnä.

Miksi mies ei voi auttaa häntä, miksi Booth vain tuijottaa, aivan kuin hän olisi syyllinen johonkin karmeaan rikokseen.

"Booth, ole kiltti ja sano jotain. Sano mitä minun pitää tehdä että lepyt. Anteeksi, en halunnut loukata sinua."

Kyynel vieri hiljalleen Brennanin poskea pitkin alas. Enää Booth ei pystynyt kivettämään tunteitaan, vaan oli kahdella askeleella Brennanin luona ja kietoi kätensä naisen ympärille.

"Bones, ole kiltti äläkä itke. Anteeksi että olen tällainen paskiainen. Anteeksi. Missään nimessä en halua saada sinua itkemään, olet minulle aivan liian tärkeä."

Brennan ei enää voinut mitään kyynelilleen, vaan hän hautasi kasvonsa Boothin rintaan ja nyyhkytti.

"Pelkään että menetän sinut. Pelkään että sanon tai teen jotain jolla saan karkotettua sinut. En minä osaa käsitellä suhteita, en omiani enkä muiden, kaikki oli niin paljon helpompaa vielä eilen. Minä en kestäisi sitä että menettäisin sinut."

"Bones, et sinä voi koskaan menettää minua, et koskaan. Ja vaikka toivoisitkin sitä joskus, niin minä en aio kadota. Sinä et voi koskaan tehdä mitään sellaista, joka saisi meidän välimme kokonaan poikki."

Brennan ei saanut nyyhkytystään loppumaan. Hän ei edes muistanut, koska olisi viimeksi antanut itselleen luvan itkeä. Tuntui niin hyvältä vaan nojata miehen rintaan ja nauttia tämän lämmöstä. Boothin rinta oli yhtä aikaa sekä kova että pehmeä ja tämän kädet olivat niin hellät kun ne hieroivat Brennanin selkää lohduttavasti.

Booth tunsi kuinka haavoittuva Brennan oli juuri tällä hetkellä. Hän voisi painostaa naista ja tämä myöntyisi kaikkeen. Mutta se olisi väärin. Hän ei koskaan voisi käyttää Brennania sillä tavalla hyväkseen. Heidän olisi vielä pakko puhua asioista. Booth antoi Brennanille aikaa rauhoittua ja vaan piti naista sylissään ja silitti tämän hiuksia.

Brennan nautti Boothin lämmöstä ja tämän käsien kosketuksesta. Hänellä ei ollut mitään kiirettä pyristellä irti miehen syleilystä ja hän muisti olleensa samassa tilassa aiemminkin. Booth oli monta kertaa lohduttanut häntä ja aina se oli tuntunut yhtä hyvältä. Hän ei ollut vaan koskaan antanut itselleen lupaa ajatella asiaa.

"Booth, minä olen kastellut paitasi. Anteeksi. Anna anteeksi tämä koko sotku, se on kaikki minun syytäni. Minun ei olisi pitänyt mennä Carolinen ansaan ja sekoittaa siihen sinuakin. Minä vaan en enää tiedä missä mennään ja mitä tässä pitäisi tehdä. Ennen sitä suudelmaa, yritin aina ajatella että me olemme partnerit, todella hyvät työtoverit ja ystävät, mutten koskaan antanut itselleni lupaa ajatella mitään muuta."

Booth huomasi että Brennan alkoi olla pikku hiljaa oma itsensä jälleen, joten ehkä tässä olisi juuri oikea paikka saada nainen taas hämmennyksiin, ennen kuin tämä jälleen puhuu itsensä ympäri. Booth kiristi otettaan Brennanista ja sai naisen katsomaan itseään silmiin. Hän painoi päätään alaspäin ja suuteli jälleen Brennania.

Brennan ei empinyt hetkeäkään vastata suudelmaan, päinvastoin. Hänestä tuntui että hänen koko elämänsä riippui juuri tästä suudelmasta. Hän tarrasi Boothin hiuksiin kiinni ja painoi tämän huulia tiukemmin huulilleen. Hän nousi varpailleen että pääsisi vielä lähemmäs miestä. Tuntui kuin Booth olisi lukenut hänen ajatuksensa ja jatkoi suudelmaa.

Boothin olevalta kuului heikkoa koputusta, jota heistä kumpikaan ei kuullut. Koputus voimistui, kunnes se onnistui porautumaan Brennanin tajuntaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan suostunut lopettamaan suudelmaa, vaan sulki häiritsevän äänen jonnekin tajuntansa äärilaidalle. Oven takana olija oli kuitenkin päättänyt tulla jollakin konstilla ovesta sisään.

"Booth kuuletko sinä, avaa ovi." Booth työnsi hellästi Brennania poispäin ja vihdoin tämäkin tajusi metelin suljetun oven takaa. Hänen silmänsä suurenivat entisestään ja hän yritti kiireellä saada vaatteitaan järjestykseen. Booth naurahti ja oikoi omia vaatteitaan. Hän meni ovelle ja päästi Cullenin sisälle.

Cullen ryntäsi sisään ja rypisti otsaansa nähdessään Brennanin. Jos huoneessa olisi ollut ketkä tahansa muut kuin Brennan ja Booth, hän olisi ollut varma että oli keskeyttänyt jotain.

"Mitä ihmettä te teette täällä tähän aikaan?"

"Puimme keskeneräisiä asioita." Vastasi Booth ja iski silmää Brennanille saaden tämän punastumaan.

Cullen nyökytti päätään, edelleenkään hän ei ollut ihan varma siitä mitä noilla kahdella oikein oli meneillään. "No hyvä että olette molemman täällä, teitä tarvitaan. Metrotunnelista on löytynyt ruumis."

Cullen poistui huoneesta yhtä nopeasti kuin oli sinne tullutkin ja vilkaisi vielä kysyvästi Brennania ennen kuin meni ovesta ulos. Booth hymyili miehen selälle ja kääntyi Brennania päin, antoi tälle nopean suudelman, hymyili ja sanoi.

"Älä unohda sitä mihin jäätiin."

Brennan punastui jälleen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyppää rattiin." Booth sanoi ja heitti avaimet Brennanille. Brennan katsoi hetken pitkään Boothia, ennen kuin muisti, että tällähän oli ollut pullo viskiä tuhottavanaan. Kerran poliisi, aina poliisi, jos Brennanilla ei olisi ollut niin monta asiaa mielessään, hän olisi todella nauttinut tilanteesta. Toisaalta oli hyväkin että hän pääsisi keskittymään ajamiseen, eikä Boothiin.

Booth huomasi että Brennanin ajatukset kävivät jälleen ylikierroksilla. Hänen olisi saatava nainen jotenkin hyväksymään heidän tilanteensa. Jos hänelle antaisi liikaa aikaa ajatella, Brennan keksisi varmasti monta syytä pitää etäisyyttä ja sitä hän ei enää kestäisi. Ei enää kun hän kerran oli jo päässyt Brennanin makuun.

Brennan ajoi määrätietoisesti katsoen suoraan eteenpäin, hän ei vahingossakaan vilkaissut vieressä istuvaan Boothiin, vaikka tunsikin tämän katseen itsessään. Booth vihelteli radiosta kuuluvan musiikin tahdissa ja hymyili itsekseen.

"Kuule Bones, minä olen miettinyt. Meidän pitäisi mennä treffeille. Siis ihan oikeille treffeille, tavattava muutenkin kuin vain murhatutkimuksissa. Siinähän se nähtäisiin, minne suuntaan tämä meidän juttumme on menossa."

Brennan tuijotti edelleen suoraan eteenpäin, mutta hänestä näki että hän oli kuullut Boothin sanat.

"Eihän meillä ole mitään juttua, tässä kaikessa on vain kysymys antropologisesta tarpeesta. Totta kai tunnen vetoa sinuun, olethan puoleensavetävä mies. Kysymys on feromoneista, hormoneista. Olemme kaksi aikuista ihmistä, jotka ovat paljon toistensa kanssa tekemisissä, totta kai siitä syntyy jännitteitä."

Boothin otsa rypistyi, vaikka hän oli osannut odottaa tätä, niin silti se tuntui iskulta vyön alle. Jos hän ei olisi tuntenut Brennanin menneisyyttä ja siitä johtuvaa jatkuvaa hylätyksi tulemisen pelkoa, hän olisi varmaan luovuttanut.

"Montako kertaa olet harjoitellut tuota sievää pikku puhettasi. Tällä kertaa vaan tunnut unohtavan sen kenelle puhut. Minä tunnen sinut ja tiedän että sinua vaan jänistää lähteä minun kanssani treffeille, koska tiedät että meidän välillämme on muutakin kuin feromoneja ja hormoneja."

"Hyvä on, mennään treffeille, mutta puhutaan siitä vasta sitten kun olemme saaneet tämän tapauksen hoidettua."

Brennan pysäköi auton metron sisään meno portaikon viereen, hyppäsi ulos ja lähti portaita alas odottamatta Boothia. Booth naureskeli lähtiessään Brennanin perään. Bones oli huono häviäjä.

Poliisit odottivat jo heitä pohjoisen tunnelin edustalla. Tunnelista oli löytynyt pienen lapsen ruumis. Brennan jatkoi matkaansa määrätietoisesti löytöpaikalle, hän kumartui ja aloitti tutkimuksen.

"Uhri on noin kaksivuotias, miespuolinen ja ollut kuolleena täällä jo useita kuukausia. Ilmeisesti junan ilmavirta on vetänyt ruumiin esiin. Rikoksen tunnusmerkit eivät tässä tapauksessa täyty."

Lähimmät poliisit katsoivat Boothia apua anoen, mutta tämä piti ilmeensä tutkimattomana. Vihdoin yksi nuoremmista konstaapeleista uskalsi esittää kysymyksen.

"Miten niin ei ole tapahtunut rikosta, täällähän on kuollut poika?" Hän sai muiden poliisien hyväksyvästä hyminästä lisää rohkeutta ja jatkoi "Vai onko tämä uhri tullut itse tänne tunneliin ja kuollut joko vanhuuttaan tai sairauttaan." Poliisi vilkaisi vielä Boothia ja kysyi tältä "Mistä oikein tämän asiantuntijan löysit?"

"Museosta ja itsepähän tätä kerjäsit."

Booth astui leveästi hymyillen sivummalle ja antoi Brennanille tilaa. Brennan nousi seisomaan ja katsoi suoraan virnuilevaan poliisiin.

"Tässä nimenomaisessa tapauksessa uhri on ollut todennäköisesti sairas ja tullut tänne kuolemaan. Kyseinen uhri on nimittäin pesukarhu."

Brennan pyörähti koroillaan ja lähti kävelemään rivakasti portaita takaisin ylös. Booth sai ottaa muutaman juoksuaskeleen saadakseen naisen kiinni.

"Millaiset treffit haluaisit? Onko sinulla toivomuksia siitä minne mennään?"

Brennan huomasi langenneensa ansaan. Hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut että mikään tapaus voisi olla näin nopeasti selvitetty ja hänen oli lupauksellaan ollut tarkoitus saada vaan lisää aikaa käsitellä asioita. Booth oli ollut tällä kertaa ovelampi, joten ehkä hän voisi vain suostua.

"Hyvä on, mennään treffeille, yllätä minut."

Booth oli päättänyt pitää Brennanin seurassaan koko illan. Jos hän päästäisi naisen omiin oloihinsa, tämä tulisi taas varmasti katumapäälle. Hitto että hänen olikin pitänyt juoda. Hän olisi tiennyt aivan täydellisen paikan, minne olisi voinut viedä Brennanin, mutta sinne olisi pitänyt mennä autolla. No sinne täytyy mennä toisella kertaa. Yhtäkkiä hän muisti toisenkin paikan. Hän oli ollut siellä kerran Parkerin kanssa ja sinne pääsi metrolla.

He olivat päässeet jo melkein autolle asti, kun Booth tarttui Brennania kädestä ja lähti vetämään häntä takaisin metroon.

"Nyt mennään, leikitään turisteja ja mennään metrolla."

Brennan yritti muodon vuoksi hiukan vastustella mutta hän näki Boothin ilmeen ja päätti lähteä mukaan seikkailuun.

Booth oli päättänyt viedä Brennanin Anacostia Parkiin, joen rannalle, josta he olivat Parkerin kanssa löytäneet aivan ihanan poukaman. Silloin oli tietenkin ollut kirkas päivä, mutta jos onni olisi hänen mukanaan, saattaisi olla kuutamo.

Metromatka sujui nopeasti ja Booth piti edelleen Brennanin kädestä kiinni. Hän halusi, ettei nainen hetkeksikään unohtaisi hänen kosketustaan. Booth muisti myös lähettää nopean kiitoksen "yläkerran ukolle" siitä ettei satanut, vaan ilma oli lämpimän kuulas ja aivan kuin tilauksesta pilviverhokin raottui ja päästi kuun näkyviin.

"En tiennyt että puisto on vielä näin myöhään auki."

Brennanin oli pakko sanoa jotain, hiljaisuus tuntui aivan liian luontevalta. Ihan kuin he olisivat jo vanha pariskunta, joka tietää toistensa ajatukset.

"Saimme erityisluvan, täytyyhän siitä olla joskus henkilökohtaistakin hyötyä, että on FBI:n leivissä."

Brennan ei ollut lainkaan varma, että oli kovinkaan viisasta lähteä Boothin kanssa tänne puistoon. Jotenkin paikan ilmapiiri kuitenkin rauhoitti ja sai kaiken tuntumaan niin aidolta ja oikealta. Edelleen häntä pelotti heidän suhteensa kehittyminen, jos kaikki menisi vikaan, niin miten he voisivat koskaan enää olla työpari. Hän kuitenkin puristi Boothin kättä lujempaa, miksi asioiden täytyisi mennä pilalle, ehkä näin pitikin tapahtua.

Booth oli muistanut oikean reitin joen poukamaan. Kaikki oli täydellistä. Veden pinta oli tyyni ja kuutamo teki siitä hopeanhohtoisen. Kaikkialla oli muuten täysin hiljaista, vain muutama lintu jaksoi edelleen pitää konserttiaan. Booth lähetti kiitoksen yläkerran ukolle, toivottavasti tämä olisi edelleen suopea hänelle.

Brennan oli mykistynyt kaiken kauneudesta. Lapsena hän oli usein mennyt veljensä mukana joelle, muttei koskaan näin myöhään illalla. Aikuisena hän ei ollut koskaan ehtinyt. Nyt vasta hän huomasi että on oikeastaan jäänyt jostain paitsi kun oli uhrannut lähes kaiken aikansa työlle. Ei silti että hän olisi katunut, hänhän rakasti työtään, mutta ehkä hänen pitäisi tulevaisuudessa varata aikaa myös muuhun.

Booth olisi kaivannut mukaan huopaa ja evästä, mutta nyt hänen oli vain pakko improvisoida. Joen rannalla oli parin ison kiven juurella pehmeää hiekkaa ja hän veti Brennanin sinne viereensä istumaan ja nojaamaan kiviin. Kumpikin oli hiljaa ja vain nautti näkemästään.

Vähän väliä veden pinnassa häivähti hopeinen kylki kun jotkut joen kaloista nauttivat kesäisestä illasta. Veden pintaan muodostui pieniä kehiä kalojen toimesta ja kehät lähtivät laajenemaan, kunnes pinta oli jälleen tyyni. Brennan nautti olostaan. Aivan huomaamattaan hän painoi päänsä Boothin olalle ja ensimmäistä kertaa moneen kuukauteen hän tunsi olonsa rennoksi.

Boothista tuntui että hänen päänsä oli jo täysin selvä ja kuitenkin hän oli humaltunut. Vihdoinkin hän oli saanut Brennanin viereensä paikkaan jossa kukaan ei häiritsisi heitä. Oman puhelimensa hän oli laittanut äänettömälle, tätä hetkeä ei Cullen eikä kukaan muukaan pilaisi. Hän kiersi kätensä Brennanin ympärille ja huomasi kuinka tämä hetkeksi jähmettyi ennen kuin rentoutui uudelleen.

Brennan nautti Boothin lämmöstä, vaikka hänen ensimmäinen ajatuksensa Boothin kiedottua kätensä hänen ympärilleen, olikin ollut paeta. Boothissa on jotain rauhoittavaa, vakaata ja turvallista. Hän oli näinä kolmena vuotena oppinut luottamaan mieheen, hän tiesi varmasti että voisi luottaa Boothiin aina, oli tilanne mikä tahansa. Ei lainkaan hullumpi pohja suhteelle. Brennan puri kieltään, hän meni jo aivan selvästi asioiden edelle.

"Bones, mitä mietit tästä kaikesta?"

"Mistä, en ymmärrä mitä tarkoitat?"

Booth päätti olla kärsivällinen, vaikka toinen ei tehnyt sitä helpoksi, ehkä Brennan tulisi jossain vaiheessa häntä puoleen matkaan vastaan.

"Meistä. Kaikesta mitä meidän välillämme on meneillään."

Brennan mietti vastaustaan. Booth oli tosissaan, tällä kerralla hänen oli pakko puhua, enää asioita ei voi kierrellä.

"Minä en tiedä, minä en todellakaan tiedä. Olet minulle todella tärkeä, ehkä tärkein ihminen maailmassa jos perhettä ei lasketa. Pelkään että jos välillämme menee jotain pieleen, menetämme sen kaiken mitä meillä on ollut ja sitä en kestäisi."

"Miksi asioiden pitäisi mennä vikaan, kun tämä tuntuu niin oikealta. Olemme ajan kuluessa kulkeneet tähän suuntaan. Tämä on täysin looginen seuraus. Huomaatko, puhunkin jo kuin Tihru."

Booth naurahti, hänen oli pakko yrittää keventää tunnetta. Hänen täytyi saada Brennan rauhoittumaan ja luopumaan menettämisen pelostaan.

"Minä pelkään, tässä kaikessa on kysymys muistakin kun vain meistä. Sinulla on Parker ja minulla Angela, Hodgins ja Zach ja tietenkin Max ja Russ. Entä Cam, mitä hän sanoo, teillähän on Menneisyys."

"Älä sinä huolehdi Camista tai Parkerista. Parkerin mielestä sinä ole huipputäti, hänhän rakastaa sinua. Ja Angela, kuinka kauan hän on jo sysinyt meitä yhteen, erittäin määrätietoisesti. Niin ja Hodgins, hän on tilanteeseen vain tyytyväinen, koska Angela on tyytyväinen. Enkä usko että Zachillakaan on mitään asiaa vastaan. Maxin ja Russin suhteenkaan sinun ei tarvitse olla huolissasi. Max ei varmasti kanna kaunaa pidätyksestä ja Russin kanssa meillä on myös hyvät välit."

Brennan oli hiljaa ja mietti kuulemaansa. Booth puhui totta. Parker oli ihana poika, hän rakasti tätä. Cam saattaisi heittää jonkun ironisen kommentin, mutta heidän väleihinsä tämä ei vaikuttaisi, Cam oli niin luja ammattilainen. Angela todella on yrittänyt saada heitä yhteen varmaankin koko sen ajan mitä he olivat Boothin tunteneet. Zach ja Hodgins eivät myöskään sanoisi mitään, he ymmärtäisivät. Brennan ei ymmärtänyt kuinka hän oli saanutkin niin ihania ystäviä itselleen.

"Silti minua pelottaa. En kestä ajatusta siitä että menettäisin sen mitä meillä on nyt. Tämän tiimin rakentamiseen on mennyt monta vuotta. Ja me olemme niin erilaisia ja haluamme parisuhteelta niin eri asioita. Sinä haluat avioliiton ja lapsia ja minä taas en tarvitse paperia todistamaan sitoutumistani ja no mielipiteeni lapsistahan sinä jo tiedät."

Booth mietti vastaustaan, Brennanilla oli selvästi vauhti päällä, tämä oli päättänyt jyrätä hänet järkeillyllään.

"Miksi sinä teet asioista niin monimutkaisia. Emme me nyt niin erilaisia ole. Sinulle on tärkeää perheesi ja ystäväsi, samoin minulle. Rakastat työtäsi ja haluat tehdä sen niin hyvin kuin vain sinä osaat, niin minäkin. Parisuhteelta minä haluan rakkautta, uskollisuutta, yhdessä nauramista, elämistä ja kokemista, uskon että niin sinäkin. Keskustellaan sitten siitä naimisiinmenosta ja lapsista kun ne ovat ajankohtaisia."

Rantaan osui yksinäinen tuulenpuuska, joka sai Brennanin värähtämään, Booth tiukensi vaistomaisesti otettaan tästä.

"Minä olen tiennyt tunteistani jo siitä asti kun sinut kidnapattiin ja haudattiin. Pelkäsin niin paljon puolestasi, että melkein sekosin. Oli yksi elämäni onnellisimmista hetkistä, kun sain sinut ylös sieltä kuopasta. Silloin jo ajattelin että puhun tunteistani, mutta mietin asiaa liian kauan ja Sully ehti väliin. Astuin silloin taas askeleen taaksepäin ja vain toivoin että olet onnellinen, Sully on hyvä mies."

"Mikset puhunut mitään sen jälkeen kun Sully lähti? Siitähän on jo melkein vuosi."

"Ajattelin että tarvitset aikaa, ettet ole vielä valmis mihinkään uuteen. Angelan ja Hodginsin melkein häiden jälkeen ajattelin asiaa uudelleen, mutta sinä et suostunut edes puhumaan minulle, et lähtenyt edes kentälle mukaan."

"Zach oli Irakissa, minulla ei ollut aikaa."

Booth oli hiljaa. Hän tiesi että jossain tilanteissa Brennanin aivot olivat kuin tietokone, tämän piti saada käsitellä asiat bitti kerrallaan. Hän piti tiukasti kiinni Brennanista ja nautti tämän tuoksusta.

"Muistatko sen Mister Ed jutun jälkeen kun kerroin sinulle mielipiteeni toisen ihmisen etsimisestä ja löytämisestä ja heidän rakastelustaan, jokainen sana siitä tarkoitti sinua."

Brennan sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi syvään. Yksinäinen kyynel vieri hänen poskelleen kun hän mietti miksi tämä tuntui niin oikealta ja pelottavalta samaan aikaan.

Booth huomasi Brennanin poskella vierivän kyyneleen ja pelästyi. Oliko hän ollut jo liiankin varomaton sanoissaan ja saanut Brennanin paniikkiin.

"Anteeksi, tarkoituksena ei ollut itkettää sinua. Sanoinko jotain väärin?"

Brennan havahtui, hän oli miettinyt Boothin sanoja ja nauttinut tämän äänen soinnista. Mistä ihmeestä tämä löysi aina oikeat sanat kaikkeen. Hän muisteli kaikkia niitä kertoja, kun hän oli tuntenut olevansa aivan rikki ja miten joka kerralla Booth oli onnistunut saamaan hänet hymyilemään. Brennan pyyhkäisi kyyneleen poskeltaan ja kääntyi katsomaan Boothia silmiin.

"Tiedätkö, tuo oli kauneinta mitä kukaan on koskaan minulle sanonut."

Brennan nosti kätensä Boothin poskelle ja antoi sen levätä siinä. Booth nautti aivan selvästi kosketuksesta. Hän kumartui ja suuteli Brennania. Suudelma oli pehmeä ja hellä, mutta kertoi heidän tunteistaan enemmän kuin mitkään sanat.

Brennan huokaisi ja irrottautui. Edelleen hän katsoi Boothia silmiin. Enää hän ei voisi huijata sen paremmin Boothia kuin itseäänkään. Hänen olisi pakko kertoa toiselle totuus.

"On minullakin ollut tunteita. Aluksi en sietänyt sinua, olit omahyväinen öykkäri, joka käytti kaikkia keinoja saadakseen mitä halusi. Vähitellen huomasin että sinuun voi aina luottaa. Ystävyys muuttui joksikin muuksi, mutta sitä en edes uskaltanut ajatella. Koskaan en ole ollut missään yhtä karmeassa tilaisuudessa kuin mitä ne sinun valehautajaisesi olivat. Tein töitä kuin hullu, koska en halunnut ajatella että ole kuollut, enkä näe sinua enää koskaan. En uskonut että selviäisin siitä ikinä, vaikka tiesinkin että minun on pakko."

"Olen edelleen pahoillani Bones, Sweetsin olisi pitänyt kertoa."

"Tiedän, äläkä keskeytä minua nyt. Minun on saatava tämä kaikki sanottua. Edellisen kerran pelkäsin menettäväni sinut silloin kun katosit. Et voi ikinä tajuta mitä kaikkea kävin läpi silloin. Ainoa merkki sinusta oli hammas, yksi vaivainen hammas. Onneksi Max tuli apuun ja löysimme sinut ajoissa."

Booth ei meinannut uskoa korviaan. Kyllä hän tiesi että Brennan oli rehellinen, joskus jopa liiankin rehellinen, mutta hän ei olisi koskaan uskonut että tämä voisi olla näin avoin. Kumpikin heistä oli tajunnut sen että he ovat muutakin kuin vain partnereita tilanteessa, jossa toisen henki oli vaakalaudalla.

"Olemme kokeneet yhdessä paljon, enkä minäkään halua enää koskaan olla ilman sinua. Meillä molemmilla on omat menneisyyden painolastimme, mutta nyt voimme elää yhdessä tätä päivää, katsoa mihin tämä kaikki johtaa. Jos emme tee sitä, tulemme varmasti katumaan."

Brennan mietti taas Boothin sanoja, paljon oli kuitenkin vaakalaudalla.

"Jos huomaamme kuitenkin ettemme sovi toisillemme, niin emme voi enää palata entiseen. Mikään ei ole enää samanlaista ja menetämme tämän kaiken, mitä meillä nyt on."

Nyt oli Boothin vuoro häkeltyä. Brennanilla oli kyky mennä aina asioiden ytimeen. Paluuta entiseen ei todellakaan enää olisi, mutta he olivat nyt jo ylittäneet sen rajan, enää he eivät voi perääntyä.

"Tiedätkö Bones, sinä olet sen riskin arvoinen, me olemme molemmat. Jos me nyt päättäisimme jättää kaiken tähän, niin varmasti miettisimme asiaa myöhemmin ja katuisimme sitä. Otetaan kerrankin riski ja katsotaan mitä tästä seuraa."

Brennan nojautui huomaamattaan vieläkin lähemmäs Boothia ja hänen kätensä puristi kuin huomaamattaan Boothin reittä. Tottahan Booth puhui. He olivat ajautuneet tähän vaivihkaa. Heistä oli tullut toisilleen aina vaan tärkeämpiä. Vaaratilanteessa hän ei ollut pelännyt niinkään oman henkensä kuin Boothin puolesta.

"Mitä meidän nyt pitäisi tehdä? Minä olen niin huono ihmisten välisissä asioissa, en minä osaa seurustella ja pelkkä ajatuskin siitä tuntuu jotenkin niin tyhmältä. Olen jo aivan liian vanha sanomaan sinua poikaystäväksi. "

Booth nauroi. Juuri tähän hän oli Bonesissa ensimmäisenä ihastunut, kuinka joku voi olla noin rehellinen. Jos Bones ei pidä tai osaa käsitellä jotain asiaa, niin tämä kyllä varmasti sanoo sen ääneen. Bonesin kanssa ei koskaan tarvitse palata mitään pelejä ja tähän voi aina luottaa.

"Sano Booth vaan niin kuin tähänkin asti."

Brennan rentoutui ja nauroi. Boothin kanssa oli niin hyvä olla. Hän sai olla oma itsensä.

"Sinua ainakin on turhaa kieltää sanomasta minua Bonesiksi."

Booth nauroi, hänkin oli huomannut että Brennan alkoi tottua ajatukseen heistä parina, eikä enää pelännyt läheisyyttä, tämähän laski jo leikkiäkin asiasta. Minkä ihmeen takia he olivat odottaneet näin kauan.

"Ok, Bones."

Brennan huomasi ettei häntä pelottanut enää, kaikki oli aivan selvää, näin tämän kaiken piti mennäkin. Booth jotenkin ymmärsi häntä aina, joskus jopa liiankin hyvin. Booth kumartui ja suuteli Brennania ja tämä vastasi suudelmaan.

Tällä kertaa Booth irrottautui ensimmäisenä ja katsoi Brennania syvälle silmiin.

"Jos aloitetaan siitä että vaan istutaan tässä vielä vähän aikaa."

"Mutta entä labrassa, odota vaan kun Angela huomaa ja kaikki muutkin. Entä Cullen ja muut?"

"Angela sanoo vau ja muut hykertelevät, eikä tämä kuulu Cullenille sen paremmin kuin kenellekään muullekaan. Ainakin Caroline on tyytyväinen, pitääkin lähettää hänelle kukkia."

Brennan oli kyllä myös varma että Angela sanoisi muutakin kun vain vau. Osan Angelan puheesta hän ehkä paljastaisi Boothillekin, mutta osa olisi kyllä aivan varmasti painokelvotonta.

"Miksi Carolinelle pitäisi lähettää kukkia, onko hänellä joku merkkipäivä?"

"Tuskin olisimme tässä jos Caroline ei olisi usuttanut sinua suutelemaan. Ansaitseehan hän siitä hyvästä jonkun palkkion, vaikka tästä me kyllä saamme kuulla vielä kauan."

Booth veti Brennanin vielä tiukemmin kainaloonsa ja tämä laski päänsä Boothin olalle ja sulki silmänsä nauttiakseen hetkestä. Joen pinta oli jälleen aivan tyyni.


End file.
